masterconvofandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle
Kyle is the current "leader" of Master Conversation. He was appointed head admin/owner of Master Convo by Josh, when Josh stepped down and left. Kyle is the longest standing leader of Master Convo. He is a very kind and powerful character. He has many friends inside and outside of Master Convo. While kind, he does not like to take people's bullshit, and has a limit. He has defeated many opponents. Background Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nam egestas varius felis a malesuada. Vivamus elementum, urna at condimentum lacinia, enim enim tempus ligula, sed lacinia odio risus non risus. Duis posuere sapien vitae lorem convallis egestas. Curabitur molestie tellus quam, euismod condimentum libero tincidunt ut. Mauris tincidunt interdum enim pulvinar sollicitudin. Aliquam mollis, mauris a fermentum dictum, ante est pharetra dolor, nec viverra ante nisi eu mi. Aenean pharetra tincidunt turpis vel rhoncus. Sed sit amet rutrum quam Personality He's a nice guy but not nice guy as in "Nice Guys," but like an actual nice guy. Not nice guy as in those weird guys from r/niceguys, but like the actual nice guy. Yeah. Arc Appearances The Beginnings Saga Kyle has been around since the Beginnings Arc, when the first Master Conversation (referred to as the Master Convo Archives now) was created. He is the longest standing member of Master Convo and has lived through many hardships with it. During the Beginnings Arc, he, Josh, and Devan went through many exciting adventures! They were forced to move into the middle of nowhere and create a base. Kyle was the bravest one of the group, entering many arena duels and risking great lengths to defeat opponents. In this competitive land, he would trick people in order to enter their abodes and raid them. He, Josh, and Devan, while ruthless when raiding, were very honorable and would never attack an ally. Those aligned with Master Conversation during this time found themselves a very powerful ally who would go through great lengths to help each other out. Kyle and Josh made the run through the Never Realm to reach new lands together, where they built a new, better, base on a beach. During the Never run, Kyle gained his first elemental ability: Electricity. This land was known as Master. Shortly after the creation of this land, they went back home where they had to live normal lives. They met Ben upon returning, allowing him into Master Conversation. The Middle Saga The Middle Saga focuses on Kyle as he survives middle school. This is a strange saga as it is almost entirely a slice of life. During this time, Kyle makes friends with people he wishes he never talked to, deals with annoying people, makes friends with strange kids, and does dumb stuff cause he has no idea what's going on. A particularly great episode is shortly after he first started middle school and got lost in the school. He had to sit down and look at the map only to figure out he was sitting on a bench right next to his class and ended up being 5 minutes late because he had to figure out where he was on the map. It was probably the funniest episode in the series. The second half had Kyle move online and became an Esports slice of life where Kyle manages playing Dota 2 and managing real life plans. Occasionally, Kyle and Devan would enter an alternate dimension full of zombies and help the locals survive the apocalypse as to keep the show's action going. The saga ends with an epic climax where Kyle. Abilities * Electricity * Biggest Punch__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Active Members Kyle Kyle